Valerie Cerise, Dame de Vendome
Valerie Cerise '(24th June 1730 - Present) is a Grandelumierian noblewoman and member of House Vendome. Reign of Louis XI - ''Madame de Landau. Valerie Cerise was born on the 24 June,1730, to the Seigneur and Dame de Landau. Her parents unfortunately died young of consumption. She was just a baby however and had no recollection of them. She was mainly raised by her first cousin once removed, Cardinal Joseph Baptiste and grew particularly fond of him. As she grew up she had her mother's gentle features. Valerie was educated in all the necessities given to a young lady of the time. She was most skilled at sketching and painting botanical flowers. Though often the same flower for: "I once painted a Lilac, one of my favorite flowers, and it was quite lovely and I decided to draw them the most." Regency of Sophie I - Dame de Vendome Joseph Baptiste tolerated her and thought she was a "Simple wallflower" since she was usually calm, loving and reserved. She grew very attached to her siblings and loved to spend as much time as she could. With her elder sister Josephe she would take walks in the gardens and would take simple picnics. Where with her brother Charles she'd listen attentively to his talks on politics, even though she might not have fully understood. During a rebellion of the early 1740's she retreated to the family chateau before she could be imprisoned by the mobs, unlike her protector Joseph Baptiste and his sister, Marie Claudine (then Comtesse de Landau).' She left court for a month to travel to Italy for unknown reasons. She returned to a warm welcome back into court by her uncle,sister,and brother. Valerie returned to court but was discreetly poisoned by the Seigneur de Nassau,Calder Davian. She left court early due to a stomachache but was given the antidote by her sister who stole it from the Seigneur. She did not know she was poisoned and believes it to be a quick illness. In 1744,Valerie learned her sister Josephe was engaged and quickly set off to help with wedding arrangements. She insisted on helping and became greatly excited for the wedding.. Josephe's fiancé was kind and loving in her eyes and she said it was a good wedding and wished them luck. At the wedding,Valerie almost cried but kept it in and simply smiled as Josephe walked to her husband. Later on,Josephe would surprise Valerie by showing her Jacqueline,their long-lost sister. Valerie grabbed Jacqueline into a bear hug and said "I will never let you go again. Not until we both have our final breaths,my dear souer." with tears in her eyes. Return of Louis XI - Dame de Vendome On December 14th of 1752 her sister Josephe died,leaving behind a husband,children,and more. She and Jacqueline both grieved deeply for her and her will left Valerie custody of her younger daughters,her harpsichord,and even her miniature portraits of their parents. Valerie,Jacqueline,and Jacques raised Josephe's children together as were her wishes. She decided to learn to play the harpsichord in honor of Josephe. Valerie was also given the task of executing her sister's will and the restorations of the Chartres Cathedral. She took the duty seriously and managed to perform all the tasks.'' Reign of Louis XII - Dame de Vendome Not much ever changed for Valerie except that she started raising all the children of her siblings together. It was quite hard managing all the children especially the rebellious ones but she managed it. Now she is content and old,living at the Chateau de Saint-Etienne along with the rest of the court though she is not seen much anymore. Valerie believes she will pass soon and is doing her best to prepare her nieces and nephews until the rebellion of 1781 happened. Valerie was shocked and did her best to protect her nieces and nephews that remained. But when they were forced to go the Temple her nephew,the Crown Cardinal,would become executed later. She would be greatly saddened and sink into a great state of depression saying "I have seen the best of life and the worst of it. I've gained many things yet I've lost much of my family and friends. I fear I'll go as well soon and see them again." Titles and Styles '-24th June 1725 - 8th September 1727' Madame de Landau, Valerie Cerise '-8th September 1727 - Present' Dame de Vendome, Valerie Cerise Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:1700s births Category:House Vendome